Après toutes ces années
by Hoolia-chan
Summary: Après toutes ces années Kaya est devenue médecin afin d'impressionner son ami parti en mer... Après toutes ces années, elle se rend compte de sa naïveté d'adolescente insouciante... Après toutes ces années ses sentiments sont restés inchangés... Mais aujourd'hui, il a mis pied à terre...


**Hey minna ! Me voilà avec un petit OS écrit il y a un ptit bout de temps, il est loin d'être parfait, mais je le poste quand même. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est du Usopp x Kaya cette fois. J'ai quand même de mal à croire qu'il y aie si peu de fic sur eux, je trouve que c'est quand même un des couples les plus évidents dans One Piece ! Enfin, bref, je me tais, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il y a des gens qui pensent que malgré les années rien ne pourra changer leurs sentiments les uns pour les autres. Que quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteront liés jusqu'à la mort. Ces personnes ne peuvent pas imaginer un futur sans l'autre, ça leur semble... inconcevable. Moi je faisais partie de ces êtres humains trop naïfs pour être vrais. Je pensais que malgré tes voyages, on resterait liés.<p>

Quelle gamine j'étais alors ! Si seulement j'avais su que ça se serait passé ainsi, je t'aurais retenu. J'aurais pleuré. Alors tu serais resté. Ou tu m'aurais emmenée. Mais rien de tout ça ne m'a traversé l'esprit. J'étais une adolescente confiante. Persuadée que tu reviendrais. J'avais décidé de t'attendre, des années s'il le fallait.

Car oui Usopp, je t'aimais, je ne voulais pas m'imaginer loin de toi, et pourtant je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu !

Quelle égoïste que je suis. Après tout tu voulais juste marcher sur les pas de ton père, tu souhaitais qu'il soit fier de toi, et peut être aussi tu rêvais de vivre pour de vrai ces histoires que tu me racontais. Tes mensonges... je me souviens de chacun de tes mots dans les moindres détails. Chaque soir, j'avais du mal à m'endormir car je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où te venait toute cette imagination. Quand enfin je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée, je rêvais de toi et moi. Ensemble sur un bateau, partis à l'aventure sur les mers. Tu m'as donné envie de prendre le large.

Mais quand tu m'as quittée pour partir à l'aventure, j'ai reçu comme une flèche en plein cœur. Tu ne m'as pas proposé de venir avec toi. Rien, un simple au revoir, pas même une accolade amicale... Mais à quoi m'étais-je attendue ?! Après tout je n'avais toujours été que la gosse de riche dépressive à qui tu te sentais obligé de remonter le moral. Puis Luffy t'as proposé de le rejoindre, tu as accepté. Alors j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas te suivre. À quoi aurais-je servi ? Je ne savais rien faire, pas même la cuisine ! J'étais à peine capable de tenir un revolver correctement, et encore, après faut-il avoir le courage de l'utiliser...

Non, je ne pouvais pas vous demander de m'emmener, j'aurais été plus qu'un fardeau.

Mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir, j'ai décidé de devenir médecin. Au moins j'aurais pu soigner tes blessures lorsque tu serais rentré. Et pourquoi pas en profiter pour repartir avec toi ? Un docteur ou une infirmière, c'est plutôt utile sur un navire, non ? Alors j'ai étudié. Pendant que toi tu t'amusais avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille, moi je travaillais. Mais mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits, je suis officiellement docteur aujourd'hui.

Et vint ensuite le jour, où Oignon, un des membres de « la bande à Usopp » accouru chez moi tout essoufflé. Il me dit que tu venais d'arriver, avec ton équipage, qu'ils t'avaient déposé et étaient repartis vers Cocoyashi.

Il disait que tu étais enfin revenu.

Au début je ne l'ai pas cru, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était trop merveilleux pour être réel. Et pourtant Oignon m'a entraînée jusqu'au village. Alors je t'ai vu. Tu tenais au milieu des villageois, fier comme un lion. Je t'ai trouvé métamorphosé. Tu n'étais plus le garçon loufoque et menteur que nous connaissions tous. Tu semblais fort, avec tes abdominaux bien dessinés. Tu avais la classe des grands pirates. Ton petit lance-pierre avait été troqué pour une arme plus grande et plus précise. Une chose seule chose me semblait inchangée, à part ton nez, c'était ton sourire.

J'en eu les larmes aux yeux, te revoir après tout ce temps, te voir heureux, et surtout entier, combla toutes mes espérances. Il y avait eut tellement de soirs où j'avais été inquiète pour toi, inquiète pour ta vie, surtout durant les deux ans où votre équipage fut déclaré mort. Mais tu te dressais là à une quinzaine de mètres de moi, en chair et en os. J'avais envie de sauter dans tes bras, de te dire combien tu m'avais manqué pendant tout ce temps. Mais je n'en eu pas le courage, j'étais trop intimidée par celui que tu étais devenu.

Une fête fut organisée au village. Les habitants avaient fini par se rendre à l'évidence, tu étais un pirate reconnu désormais. Tu t'amusais, mais je n'osais toujours pas m'approcher de toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et pourtant tu faisais comme si je n'avais jamais existé, même pas une regard, pas un salut, pas un seul signe montrant que tu te souvenais de moi. Que devais je faire ? J'avais envie de me blottir dans tes bras, de te confier tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, de te serrer contre moi. Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Je suis restée seule dans mon coin.

Deux jours se sont écoulés ainsi. Tu étais retourné dans ta petite maison sur la colline, et moi je me morfondais dans ma chambre, sans quitter mon lit.

Le matin du troisième jour je me rendis sur la côte. Au sommet de la falaise. Aucun bateau ne voguait à l'horizon, la mer était calme. Un brise légère s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux. J'aimais venir ici. J'aimais murmurer discrètement quelques mots parmi les courants d'air. J'aimais m'imaginer que mes pensées te parviendraient ainsi, emportées par le vent.

Alors une idée me traversa l'esprit. J'étais tellement insouciante... j'allais commettre l'irréparable. Et si je sautais ? Voilà ce que je me suis dit. Étant au bord de la falaise rocheuse, le sol de la plage se trouvait à un bonne quinzaine de mètres de moi.  
>Une chute de cette hauteur n'était pas toujours fatale, mais si je me jetais juste au dessus des rochers ça devait pouvoir faire l'affaire... Je n'étais pas folle, juste désespérée. Tu m'ignorais. Après toutes ces années passées à t'attendre, j'aurais cru que tu te souviendrais de moi. As-tu vraiment pu m'oublier ? Je ne suis certes pas exceptionnelle, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était si simple d'effacer un être vivant de sa mémoire...<p>

Je me suis levée, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la rive en dessous de moi. Un frisson me parcouru. Pouvais-je vraiment y plonger ? Avais-je seulement le courage de mettre fin à mes jours ? Ce n'était pas la volonté qui me manquait, mais pouvais-je vraiment le faire ? Quelle question idiote... bien sûr que je n'aurais jamais réussi jamais à sauter. J'étais bien trop lâche... car il en faut du courage pour en finir. Je fis quelques pas en arrière. Finalement je ne me tuais pas. Car même si j'étais détruite, je n'avais pas assez de force pour me faire disparaître.

Soudain, je me senti saisir par derrière. Je fis vite volte-face, tout en me disant que je pourrais laisser mon agresseur s'occuper de mon cas. Mais une fois face à face avec lui, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Tu te trouvais devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres, comme un don tombé du ciel. Je tremblais. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion.

"Kaya enfin je te trouve ! Ça fait deux jours que je te cherche ! J'suis allé chez toi, mais on m'a jeté dehors car tu voulais rester seule..."

Je restai silencieuse. Usopp... Tout cela était-ce vraiment possible ?

"J'ai essayé de lancer des cailloux à ta fenêtre, mais j'ai reçu aucune réponse..."

J'avais les yeux embués de larmes. Alors c'était ça les bruits contre la vitre que j'entendais depuis ma chambre. Dire, que j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait seulement des coups de bec des piverts affluents durant la saison.

"J'ai longtemps attendu devant ta maison. Puis tout a l'heure on m'a dit que tu étais sortie. Mais maintenant je t'ai trouvée !"

Je sentis les larmes salées perler sur mes joues. Je représentais encore quelque chose pour toi... Je voulais tout t'expliquer, te dire combien tu m'avais manqué, mais mon corps refusait de bouger, et je ne réussis qu'à bégayer faiblement ton prénom.

"Kaya qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

J'avais envie de hurler. T'entendre prononcer mon prénom après tout ce temps était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

"Rien... c'est sans importance maintenant... réussis-je seulement à dire entre deux hoquets."

"J'suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, mais je voulais te retrouver plus en privé... et puis après tu t'es enfermée chez toi... Attends, tu veux que je parte ? Peut être que tu voulais pas me voir..."

Comment pouvais-tu songer à une telle possibilité ? Je te vis sur le point de faire marche arrière, afin de repartir en ville, mais pour une fois je réagis à temps et réussis à te retenir par le bras.

"Non ! Reste ! Ne me laisse pas !"

Mes doigts se crispaient sur ton avant-bras musclé, et je tremblais comme une feuille. Mais me prenant par surprise, tu m'attiras contre toi et je me retrouvai serrée contre ton torse, les bras pendants.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

Ces mots sonnaient si merveilleux à mes oreilles.

"Toi aussi..." chuchotais-je, en prenant part à ton étreinte.

"Kaya, pardonne moi d'être parti comme ça sur un coup de tête, mais tu sais Luffy à changé ma vie... je ne regrette pas d'avoir rejoint son équipage, sauf pour une seule raison... J'ai du partir loin de toi."

Tes phrases me semblaient irréelles. Comme tirées d'un livre. J'avais l'impression de vivre un de ces rêves que je faisais chaque nuit.

"Depuis que j'ai pris la mer, je pense à toi chaque jour... nos discussions me manquent, tu me manques Kaya, c'est dur de rester loin de toi aussi longtemps... En fait, je t'aime, Kaya..." t'entendis-je murmurer.

"Quoi ?" Fis-je incrédule, en rompant ce moment magique. Car les mots que j'avais surpris sortir de ta bouche ne pouvaient être exacts.

Au départ je trouvais cela impossible, mais quelques instants me suffirent pour décider tenter ma chance. Avec un courage qui me surpris comme jamais, je collais mes lèvres contre les tiennes. C'était doux, c'était unique, c'était incroyable. J'avais l'impression que toute ma vie venait de basculer. Les larmes sur mes joues s'écrasaient contre nos lèvres. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent passionnément, je resserrai mon étreinte avec toi. Quand nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, le souffle se sentait manquer.

"Kaya je t'aime, je pourrais te le répéter à l'infini."

"Moi aussi. Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles."

.

Je pose mon stylo sur le bord de mon journal intime, me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand, un coup de vent agite les feuilles sur mon bureau.

Demain, tu vas devoir repartir. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Je sais que cette fois, tu ne m'oublieras pas. Que cette fois tu m'emmèneras avec toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! C'était pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça vous as plu !<strong>


End file.
